When The Sky Falls
by Silver Of The Stars
Summary: The Sky is falling. Herobrine and the squids have attacked Minecraftia, destroying the Sky Army. Jason is the first one captured, Jerome is the first one killed. Heroes are dying left and right, and Sky is betrayed. Mitch and Dawn are on an adventure, a quest to find the Ultimate, which is the only way to kill Herobrine. This is a game, a game of death and waiting.
1. Minecraftuniverse (Jason)

**My gosh, Sky Army for the win. I'm putting my other story on hold for this book, I just, just, just let me tell you the characters. Also, there will be Sky X Dawn in case you wanted to know. And no, I do not like writing stories that are gay. Oh yeah, and no cussing.**

**SkydoesMinecraft. (Sky)**

**TrueMU. (MinecraftUniverse and Jason)**

**Ethan.**

**Deadlox. (Ty)**

**Antvenom. (Ant)**

**Aviatorgaming. (Aviator)**

**Huskymudkipz. (Husky and Quentin)**

**CaptainSparklez (Capt, Captain, and Jordan.) **

**Sethbling. (Seth)**

**JeromeASF. (Fluffy)**

**Bashur. (Bash)**

**Xrpmx13. (Ryan)**

**KermitplaysMC. (Kermit)**

**Bodil40. (Bodil)**

**Bajancanadian. (Mitch)**

**Simon.**

**I might be adding more to this list, depending to reviewers. Haha, I won't have a million OC's unless you really want me to. Just a few lone Sky Army recruits.**

**Sky's POV**

"Very funny Ty." I glared at my friend, Deadlox, with utter disgust. We were playing Bodil40's new park-our course with Jason and he had just pushed me off a cliff. For whatever reason Notch gave us unlimited lives, so we just messed around and had fun. Jason jumped smoothly past us, showing off by doing 360's and sliding.

"Come on! Jason wait for us!" I called after the spacesuit guy in annoyance. "Guys. We need to leave." Ty stopped in mid-leap, plummeting about twenty blocks below us. "What? Why?" I stopped on a one by one block, fighting to keep my balance. "Just, let's go." Together, the three of us leapt into the portal that led us back to reality.

**Third Person**

"The squid's strike again." Fluffy ran up to the three people who had just come out of a portal, a broken budder axe hanging limply on his belt. "What happened? Status report." Sky ordered, worriedly. "Five recruits dead, there was an ambush." Jerome looked over at the medics, pulling people in on stretchers. Long streams of blood were flowing freely off Sky's friend shoulder. "Go see the docs. I'll take it from here." Jerome shook his furry brown head. "You might want to se this."

Jerome led the three top ranking commanders into the med-bay. "It's Ant." Lying on his back, a large spear stuck out of a man's side. "By the nether, how did this happen!?" Jason exclaimed. "As I said, we were ambushed. We were coming back from the snow biome with wood and food." Jerome said, finally allowing a recruit to treat his shoulder. Ant was a deathly shade of grey, his eyes closed. "Don't worry he's still alive, but." A woman glanced at Sky. "General, Ant is poisoned." Sky glanced at the medic. "What am I suppose to do? Heal him!"

Sky was starting to panic. "We can take it from here." Another medic said, dismissing his friends. As the four minecrafters left the room Deadlox looked at Jerome. "How many were there?" Jerome looked gravely at his friend. "Enough to take on the HQ." Right then large explosions sounded out in front of the base.

"The squids landed in our traps!" Captain shouted, waving his hands in the air. "But sir! There are too many of them!" Sky ran up to Sparklez. "They landed in our traps?" Captain nodded. "Yes, but they keep coming. I don't think we'll be able to hold them off."

Narrowing his eyes, Sky took off to his room, grabbing his armor and putting it on. "Jason. Battle strategy." He turned to one of two of the Sky Army's co-commander. "We need to leave the base. Get everybody and move into the desert biome." Jason shook his head helplessly. "Snow is where they came from." Sky nodded, bitting his lip.

"Get the medics to evacuate. Then the recruits." Jason nodded and ran off. "Ty! Ty!" Sky ran to the front lines of the semi-battle, screaming. With an exchange of looks, Deadlox nodded. "Retreat! Everybody abandon the base!" The recruits, scared but loyal, grabbed everything they could carry and struggled to make it out of the base into the sandy biome.

"Everybody's clear except a few of the medics!" Jason came tearing across the base towards Sky. "Who's with them!?" Jason's voice was tinged with panic which was unusual with him. "Ant."

**Jason's POV**

Loud crashes sounded behind them as squids tore through the barriers. "Hurry!" I called to my friend, running down the long corridors of the Sky Army HQ. Soon we came to the medics, and we found Antvenom slowly limping, leaning heavily on a recruit's shoulders. "If we go any faster we could risk permanently damaging him." Ant glared at a recruit. "I'm not that fragile!" I drew my sword. "Go as fast as you can. I can buy you some time."

I ran out, clearing the path for the recruits. I slashed at the squids with my enchanted budder sword. "Minecraftuniverse. How loyal of you! Your friends may have gotten away." A evil voice sounded behind me. "Jason! Let's go!" Sky was staring at me, standing at an open wall that led to the desert biome. "But you will not." I spun around and came face to face with a man with white eyes.

I screamed in pain, and collapsed to the ground, blacking out.

**I think you know who's POV**

I chuckled evilly, pulling my dagger out of Jason's stomach. "Jason!" Sky ran towards me with his sword high in the air. Battling him turned out to be challenging. Something about him blocked my teleportation. But Sky was just overwhelmed. The general of the Sky Army was now starting to back off. I took that as a cue to leave and found that I was finally able to teleport away with my captive.

**I am so sorry about how many POV's are in this chapter, but it will normally be just Sky and Jason, with a little Ty and Herobrine I would think. Review.**


	2. ASFJerome (Fluffy)

**That beginning chapter was the prologue, I think I'll start naming my chapters after quotes said in the chapter. And I just realized that I forgot Seto. I'll add him in, and GoldSolace. Did I say Ssundee and Ghosteez? 'll add lots of people in as long as you remind me, or I remember. Oh, and I'm limiting myself to 1-3 POV's per chapter. This is just the type of style of book that you need more POV's. Oh yeah, and the last chapter would've been named Jason. The reason for the chapter names is at the end. Oh, ad I might've gone over with my Pov's. Tell me if it disturbs ya.**

**ASF Jerome**

**(Fluffy)**

**Sky's POV**

I limped into the make-shift base, my hand tightly gripping but dragging a budder sword. "Where's Jason?" Deadlox asked me, running up to greet me. I looked up with sad but hardened eyes. "He was taken by Herobrine." I found myself spitting out the reply, a cold metallic taste filling my mouth.

Ty put his hand over his mouth. "Oh." He seemed to be slowly digesting the short sentence that came from my mouth. "Should I-" He began but I cut him off. "No. Not now." I looked up. "It would be suicide, and I'm sure Jason wouldn't want that." Ty looked at me strangely. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and waved him off. As he walked away I thought. The shock anger, and regret hit me like a train-wreck. "Hey dude. Deadlox told me what happened. I'm uh, sorry." Antvenom approached me slowly, as if he was scared of me. "Not your fault. tell everybody to get to sleep." Ant nodded.

I sighed and walked into a small temporary room and fell asleep.

_In The Dream_

"Tell me, Jason, do you know Sky's plans? I am afraid that I sound like an interrogator, but don't feel uncomfortable." Herobrine stood in front of my friend, his white eyes seeming to stare directly into Jason's soul. "Like Nether I would." Jason glared defiantly at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I was afraid you were going to be this way. I guess we will have to do this the hard way. Take him to the torture room." As Jason was taken away Herobrine looked at me. "And I do not take fondly of you eavesdropping Sky." Jason's call sounded form the corridor. "Sky!? You're here!?" Then I woke up.

_Evidently In Reality_

"Sky. Sky. Sky." Someone was roughly shaking me awake. "What?" I groaned. "Wake up." The cold pail of water that hit me in the head made me leap to my feet. "Gosh was that necessary?" I found myself staring into the eyes of my girlfriend, Dawn.

"There's a conference you need to attend, now." I raised my eyebrows. This was unlike my girlfriend to sound so urgent. I nodded and followed Dawn.

When we finally made it everyone was arguing. The room was full of nearly every single one of my friends. But they all stopped when I walked in. "Uh, we were just discussing our next move." Bodil explained nervously.

I stay silent. "What do you think Sky? Should we send a rescue mission for Jason or try and get the ultimate." Everyone was now looking at me.

Now let me explain. You may be wondering, what is the ultimate weapon? Well the ultimate is a set of armor, weapons, and tools that are made out of pure enchanted budder. But they have astonishing powers that is deadly to squids, mobs, and most of all, Herobrine.

"Aim for the ultimate. I doubt we can get Jason now." I replied. "Alright. Prepare the scouts." Ty nodded at Mitch. Bajancanadian ran off with Fluffy hot at his heels. "The rest of you, dismissed." I announced.

**Mitch's POV**

"We only have a small patrol of scouts left." Jerome looked at me, distressed. "If the squids ambush us we're fresh-meat." I shook my head. "No choice, you know how mad Sky would be." We all knew now that Sky was in a slightly unstable state, or so we thought. "If you say so biggums." Following my best friend, we led a small patrol of four people out away form the desert biome. "Next biome is the forest. That should be good for our wood-choppers." Jerome commented, holding a pair of binoculars up to his eyes.

"How far should we enter the woods?" A recruit looked up at me and asked me. "Enough to get a fifty block radius for a base." I replied, signaling for people to spread out. "Go in teams of two." The patrol split up and walked separate directions.

I went with Fluffy, examining the terrain. "We should be able to level this land here. There's only a few trees in the way." Jerome said, walking away from me to stand in the middle of a large field. "Yeah, it is pretty good." I agreed, nodding. "Sir sir! Aviator and his friend were attacked!" A girl ran up to us, her eyes wide. "Where?" I asked, and ran after the girl.

"It's the squids!" Aviator ran towards us, his budder helmet broken. "Burt's dead, we need to move!" I was impressed with Aviator's leadership. "Jerome. Find Athen's group and Angel." Echo interrupted. "Angel was taken." She said quickly, not allowing herself to show any grief for her friend. "On it." Fluffy nodded and ran off, his knuckles white on his budder axe's handle.

"Aviator. Get Echo back to camp. I need to help Jerome." Nodding, the two ran off towards the base. "Augh!" Jerome's agonized yell sounded though the trees. "Jerome! I'm coming!" I ran towards the sound of battle.

I skidded to a halt in a large clearing. Athen and his friend, Ceres, stood at the edge of the clearing, their eyes wide. "Why aren't you fighting?" I nearly screamed at the pair of scared scouts. "There's, nothing we can do." Ceres said slowly, pointing. Jerome was surrounded by squids, making it impossible to reach him. He was fighting Herobrine. "No!" I yelled, running towards my friend my sword drawn. I was instantly countered by squids, but I slid through them, reaching the doomed battle.

"Ha! You fool. I admire your loyalty." Herobrine turned and looked at me with white emotionless eyes. Jerome was on the ground, long bloody streams running freely off of him. Charging me, Herobrine brought the butt of his sword into the side of my head. I found myself flying across the clearing, and rolling onto the ground. My sword flew out of my hands, landing about fifteen blocks in front of me.

"I suppose I'll take you now." Herobrine reached down and grabbed me roughly my the arm. "Let go of him!" The world was spinning around me, and I felt Herobrine release me, dropping me into the cold hard ground.

A deep growl sounded in the back of my attacker's throat. I looked up and saw Jerome locked in a axe to sword stare-down. "Get your bloody paws off my friend." Jerome snarled in his face, then threw his axe on the ground and rammed into Herobrine knocking him to the ground.

Enraged, Herobrine grabbed Fluffy by the head and they disappeared in a burst of white light. The squids quickly retreated from sight, and I passed out in the middle of the bloody clearing.

**Sky's POV**

Aviator ran through the forest, leading a huge battle patrol. "Athen!" I called loudly. "General! Over here!" Following the return yell I found myself dashing into a large bloody clearing. Mitch kneeled on the grass, clutching an enchanted budder axe. "Mitch! What happened? Where's Jerome?" I ran over to my friend, and crouched beside him.

Bajancanadian looked up at me, looking utterly confused and depressed. "He took Fluffy." I didn't believe what he had said at first. I stood up, taking Jerome's lucky axe from Mitch. "This is a joke, right?" I asked him. Mitch turned on me, suddenly irate. "You think this a joke!? He got taken right in front of my eyes Sky! He sacrificed himself for me. Do you think I'm lying!?" Ty ran up, gentle putting his hand on Mitch;s shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy. We'll get him back." He assured him. "Let's all get back to camp."

On the way back to camp I found myself suddenly confronted with Herobrine. "You mother-" I narrowed my eyes, swiping at him with my sword. But he was just a hologram. "I have two of your friends in captivity. At my mercy. Sky, I want you. I will keep taking your friends, one by one. Unless you come to me they will die slowly. This is your first of three warnings." The hologram disappeared.

"The fudge was that?" Ceres looked at where the hologram had been, frowning. My friends were looking at me. I shook my head. "No. Not yet. We still have time."

**Jerome's POV**

I whispered rapid curses, trying to ignore the pain running through my veins. They had given me the wither effect, painful but not deadly. At least they threw me in the cell with Jason.

"Hang in there. Whatever you do, don't go to sleep." He was talking to me, but it was like I was hearing him from underwater. I tried to focus in on my friend's words, but I found myself slipping away into a deep black void.

"Do not worry Jerome." I opened my eyes and found myself standing next to a man. "My name is Notch. And I think we have things to discuss."

"Am I dead yet? Please tell me I'm not." I said worriedly. "Of course not my friend. At least, not yet." I furrowed my eyebrow. "I find it admirable what you did for Bajancanadian." Notch began slowly.

I felt weird, sensing Notch's powerful aura. "Jerome. Do you want to hear the truth?" I looked over at him. I knew that this was a serious question. "Yes." I replied, feeling nervous.

"Very well. You will die within the time period of twenty-four hours." I gasped. "But-, but-," Notch stared into my eyes his eyes filled with regret. "I am sorry Jerome. Sky will launch a rescue attempt to save you and Jason. They are able to get you out of the cell but you all are caught. Perhaps it would be easier if I just showed you."

Instantly images filled my head, a vision. I was walking with Notch. I was a ghost. Notch led me through the Nether and to a Nether portal. I saw Sky, Ty, Ant, and several of my friends and lots of recruits pour out of the portal. "There they are." Notch whispered. Sky led the way to the cells, now only accompanied by Ty and Ant. "Guys?" Jason looked up. "Shh." Ty held a finger to his lips. The future me nodded.

"What is-?" I started to ask Notch but he cut me off. "Just keep watching."

Breaking the bars, Sky allowed the future me and Jason to slip out. "Follow us back to the portal." 'We' started to head back, but all of a sudden a large fire ball blasted its way in the middle of us. We had joined up with the recruits a while ago.

Screams of terror and pain flew through the crowd. "To the portal! Go go go!" Sky ordered loudly. But they were soon surrounded, and recruits lay dead, littered around the blood-stained ground.

I looked away, covering my eyes with my hands. "Keep watching, please." Notch asked me, and reluctantly I turned back.

"Who would have guessed. Sky and his friends. I suppose I should have known you would try and rescue your comrades. But your plan has failed, good general." Herobrine appeared in front of us. With a wave of his hand, pig-men came forward and started to bind 'us.' The soldiers pulled us back, but left Sky out in the middle in front of Herobrine.

"There's only one thing I want from you Sky." Herobrine declared. Glaring through narrows eyes at Herobrine, Sky said "And that is?" Herobrine reached down and yanked the purple and gold pendant off of his neck. "This." His eyes seemed the glow with power now.

I stared at what was happening in utter disbelief. "We are almost finished." Notch promised, but I wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Now I know the true feeling of power! Thank you Sky. But I am afraid I must get rid of you in order for me to take over Minecraftia." Herobrine smiled, an insane smile, and raised a diamond sword over Sky's head, and he bowed down.

I glanced over at the future me. My eyes widened when I saw that the future me had sawed through the bonds that held everyone else down. "Look Sky Army! Watch me kill your leader!"

I forced myself to watch, to watch Herobrine cackle triumphantly. To watch the future me tackle Herobrine, ripping the pendant off of his neck, throwing the pendant to Sky which he caught. To watch myself get stabbed through the heart. I allowed myself not to look at Mitch, fearing his reaction. But the vision had ended.

"Do you accept this? And do you promise not to change your fate?" The man, the creator of all living things and humans, was asking if I accepted my destiny to die. "I do." I replied, now feeling a little unsure of what was about to happen. "I'm sorry Jerome. I shall see you in about six hours."

Then I woke up.

I opened my eyes, staring into Jason's orange helmet. "Your awake!" He said joyously. The wither effect must have worn off, because the burning feeling had left me. "How long was I out?" Jason shrugged. "A while, though it's hard to tell time in the nether.

I sat up, pondering on wether to tell Jason my destiny or not. I shut my eyes, thinking hard. I heard a faint echo of a voice in my ear. "You may tell him. He is wise, he will not change it. Others like Sky, will try to." I opened my eyes again and looked over at Jason.

"I have something to tell you." I started to explain to him that they would launch a rescue mission on us, and how Herobrine wanted Sky's amulet, and how I would die.

**That's it for the real chapter one. And no, Mitch and Fluffy are not gay, they're just really best friends. The chapter is named after who is taken/captured/killed in the chapter. But the next chapter will not be Fluffy even though he dies. Spoiler but who cares? We all know by now. Review. And remember to post some youtubers in the review if you want some in that aren't currently in.**


	3. Thebajancanadian (Mitch)

**Thebajancanadian**

**(Mitch)**

**Deadlox's POV**

Sky had a brilliant master plan. He planned a large attack, but the goal was simple. Get Jason and Fluffy, and nobody gets left behind. Not many people were going, Sky said that if we took too many we would get seen and caught. Sky, Ant, Mitch and I were going into Herobrine's base, to get our two friends out of the jail. Mitch had insisted to come along at the last minute.

You might be surprised if I told you were were already in Herobrine's base. Sky makes things speedy sometimes.

"I found them." Ant whispered softly, leading us towards a cell. "Hey." I called inside. "Guys? What're you doing-?" Jason instantly asked, astonished. "Shh." Sky used his sword and cut through the bars easily. Mitch grinned when he saw Fluffy, and the two friends did a bro-hug.

I slowed my walking pace to match Jerome's. "Did they hurt you?" I asked him. "No." Jerome looked away, his eyes slightly distant, but a spark glimmered in the back of them. "We're going back to the portal." I informed him. "Yeah, that makes sense." He replied. His grip on his newly given axe tightened, and I could see that his knuckles were white.

"Don't worry man. There's nothing here that could harm us, we took care of everyone that would find us." Mitch assured his friend. "Right." Jerome nodded but he didn't loosen his axe. We walked out of the prison to be greeted by a large patrol of recruits. They were to lead us back to the portal. Grinning with success the happy patrol led the way.

"This is when it happens, Jason." I overheard Jerome's whisper. "What happens?" I turn around. Jason looked at the sky, his eyes wide. "That. Take cover!" He screamed as a fire ball blasted it's way in the middle of the patrol. I dropped in a roll, avoiding fiery debris. "You knew this would happen!?" I asked them, yelling.

My mind was filled with the thought of them being a traitor. "It's not what you think it is!" Jerome yelled back. "I think I know what it is." I responded bitterly. "This didn't happen when I," Fluffy started. "When you what? When Herobrine asked you to betray us?" I reached for my budder sword.

Jason looked over his shoulder. "We've got company." Pigmen and squids instantly started to attack us, an I frowned when I saw the two fighting. If they were traitors, why were they attacking the squids? A good act I must say.

Recruit after recruit fell to the ground. Until only Sky's friends were left standing. Sky looked at us with pained eyes. "Surrender." Herobrine appeared in front of us. I looked expectantly at Sky, waiting for the order to attack again. But instead he just dropped his sword, letting it fall to the bloody ground.

We all looked at each other, before letting our own weapons fall. But for whatever reason Jerome kept his axe. "Fluffy. Put it down." Jerome looked at Herobrine through narrowed eyes. "A stubborn one? Listen to your leader Jerome. And put it down." Reluctantly he dropped his axe.

"Good. Bind them." I winced as I felt tight rope be tied on my wrists. And a pigmen roughly pulled me away. Then I looked around and found that we were sitting in a semi-circle around Sky and Herobrine.

"Sky. Give me what I want and I will let you and all your friends go." Herobrine looked at Sky, his tone serious. "Don't do it Sky!" Jason shouted but got whacked in the head with the blunt of a pigmen's sword. Herobrine looked directly at me. "If you do not comply with my wishes, then he will die first." He pointed at me.

Sky was obviously in a dilemma. "What do you want?" He asked. Herobrine smiled, as if he was taking that question as a yes. "This." Reaching down and ripping the yellow and purple amulet off of Sky's neck.

Holding it in the palm of his hands, we saw him glow, his eyes turning red. I heard a snap of a rope and I turned towards the sound. I saw Jerome holding a small dagger in his hands, and his ropes lying uselessly on the ground next to him. The pigmen holding him didn't notice, the soldier was just watching the scene in front of us.

"I have the power now! The true power! I will rule Minecraftia, and now no one can stop me!" He said, his voice a low pitch. "But first, I must take care of you. You are a thorn in my side, hindering me." Herobrine pulled out a long diamond sword. He laughed maniacally, and triumphantly, before bringing his sword down.

"No!" I cried.

"You bloody-!" Screaming curses, Jerome tackled Herobrine, ripping the amulet out of Herobrine's hands, and throwing him to the ground. "Jerome?" Sky looked up, his eyes wide. Jason looked at me "This is when he dies." He said, his voice full of knowing and sadness. "Notch told him early." Jason explained quickly.

I turned and flinched. Herobrine stood up, glaring at Jerome. "You!" With a quick dive, Jerome slid across the ground, grabbing his axe. Enraged, Herobrine leapt at him, and they were in a ten second battle, Jerome was able to land several hard hits on him, surprisingly.

"Jerome!" Mitch yelled. We all knew what would happen. Herobrine, with the speed of what seemed like lightning, knocked the axe out of Jerome's hands and drove his sword into his chest. With that Herobrine teleported, and took all of his minions with him, obviously to damaged to fight anymore.

Grabbing Jerome's dagger, I cut my bonds and quickly freed the others. Then we ran over to our friend.

Mitch looked at the large sword. "Get the medics!" He called, his eyes wild with panic. Jason put his hand on Mitch's shoulder. "It's too late. He'll be gone in a minute or so." Dropping down into a crouch, Mitch put his hands over his face.

"Don't worry. This was my destiny, and I told Notch I would accept it." Jerome opened his eyes and whispered the words so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear. "And I did. Do ya think I won the Hunger Games?" Mitch nodded. "I think you did." Closing his eyes, I watched as his chest stopped rising and falling.

Walking over, Mitch pulled Jerome's axe off of the ground. "I will not lose another friend like this. Ever again." Sky said, his voice full of anger. "Get back to the portal." I commanded. Mitch picked up Jerome's body and we headed back to the Nether portal, walking through it.

"Your back!" Husky ran up to greet us. "How did it go?" Husky looked at us, not seeing Mitch and Fluffy yet.

"Husky prepare a funeral." I whispered to him. "What?" Quentin looked at me strangely. "Fluffy." I answered. Looking over my shoulder he saw Fluffy and nodded sadly. "I'll go tell everyone."

As soon as Husky dashed off we heard moans of grief fill the base.

We held the funeral that night, when the moon was high in the sky. It was a horrible night and I don't think you would enjoy it if I described it to you.

The next morning the camp seemed quiet and sad. Mitch seemed broken, not speaking a word to anyone or eating.

I wandered around the new HQ, worried. Sky seemed more angry then sad, whispering curses and battle plans to get back at Herobrine. Dawn seemed the only one who could actually communicate with him.

"Mitch, come on. Eat something!" I heard a recruit talking to Mitch. I sighed.

**Imagine a large time-skip, maybe several months or so. Herobrine has not made a move yet and is surprisingly still recovering from Jerome's outburst.**

"Ty! You're needed in the mines. They found something." Athens walked up to me. I nodded, grabbed a little of my armor and a pick with my sword and walked down the tunnel that led to the mines.

The mines was a large intricate maze of tunnels, confusing unless you actually worked there. Jason was one of our main miners. I quickly found a small group of miners, surrounding an ore.

"What is that?" I asked. "We don't know yet." Jason looked over at me. "But we do know that it can be smelted into an ingot, and it will probably be able to turn into armor." I frowned. "We have a sword being built right now." A small recruit ran over to Jason, holding a long sword. The ore was a reddish color, but after being built and smelted it had turned into a glowing black.

We tested it first one leather. It cut right through, We went through test after test, until we finally reached Budder and Diamond. I sliced the sword through the diamond helmet. the helmet broke, perfectly snapped in half. The same was with the Budder.

"We just found the new strongest type of ore." Jason whispered, in awe. "We found several pockets!" Someone yelled across the cave, their voice echoing.

**Herobrine's POV**

"They found the void ore, my lord." Someone was bowing in front of Herobrine. Herobrine wasn't looking too good, long axe slashes ran freely across his body. "Already. Surprising." The white-eyed man said. "I would not have expected the Sky Army miners to discover the ore so fast. that ore is very powerful you know. Used in the appropriate manner, a person with full armor and a sword with a Notch amulet would be able to take me down. Who found it?" The person kneeled in front of him nodded, "It is Minecraftuniverse, he is an expert miner. A low growl sounded from the back of Herobrine's throat. "I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance. Do you know who our next victim is?" Herobrine cursed, then changed the subject rapidly.

"Of course my Lord. believe that we should get rid of Deadlox." Herobrine looked up, annoyed. "No you idiot. He will be my last target, he and Dawn are the most precious to Sky." the figure nodded submissively. "Very well, then Captainsparklez. I believe that we would be much better off without him." Herobrine looked at the sky thoughtfully. "Very good idea. But now that I am actually thinking I have a new person in mind. We might get strike double this time."

Herobrine tried to smile, but winced as his injured jaw scolded him. "That stupid Bacca." He muttered. "Rise. And leave, you have more work to do." The person who had been standing in front of him stood, shadows surrounding his face. "Very well." And turned and left.

**Mitch's POV**

I glared at Husky, just wishing he would go away and leave me in my own grief. "You haven't eaten anything in three days! Come on Mitch." I turned away, under my breath letting out a indignant huff. "I need to be alone for a while Husky."

"Oh, very well." Husky walked away, casting a last glance over his shoulder, then closed the door leaving me in my room.

I went to sleep, soon finding myself in a dream world.

"Come on Biggums, you have to start taking care of yourself." A warm familiar voice sounded behind me. I spun around, coming face to face with Jerome. "What? But you're-" Jerome nodded "Dead? Correct. But Notch allowed me to help you." I looked at the ground sheepishly. "I miss you Fluffy." My friend nodded. "I know."

As we talked I found out the deal. Notch had agreed that Jerome and I would have a telepathic link, basically combining our minds into one mental link. We could communicate with each other at any time, and apparently he could even take control of my body if I allowed him to. It was confusing, but Jerome promised that it would all work out.

"What happens if we're in a fight?" Jerome shrugged. "It depends on the fight, if you're losing then I can take control and let you rest for a few moments. I would still feel the pain but I would be able to take over, allowing you to get your wits back together and get you back into your game."

I nodded slowly. "You're late for dinner, You better wake up soon." Jerome commented suddenly, and then I found myself in my bed, looking directly into Husky's eyes. "You're late to dinner ya know. We were starting to worry."

Rolling my eyes I nodded, but I felt better then I had in a while. _"Feeling better eh?" _I heard Jerome voice in my ear. _"So you're here already." _I thought. _"Of course." _He sounded hurt. I found myself walking into the mess-hall.

Everybody paused and looked at me, like they always did. _"You wonder why they stare at you? You look like you've been in the Nether and back!" _I glanced down self-consciously, and found my shirt rumpled and my hair sticking out in certain places. _"Heh." _I told Jerome, embarrassed.

**Quick AN: Sorry for the switching of POV's, if this bothers you just tell me and I will fix it.**

**Sky's POV**

Mitch seemed happier then usual, but he looked off into space, sometimes his lips silently moving like he was having a conversation. "What?" Mitch looked over at my direction. "Nobody said anything." I replied. "Oops. I thought I heard you say something." Turning back to his plate of food he returned to eating. I edged over to Husky. "What did you do?" I asked him, mildly impressed. My friend shrugged.

"Jason and Ty aren't here yet." I heard Bashur comment. "Still down in the mines, found something important." I listened to the reply, intently. I narrowed my eyes, and as if Notch heard me Jason and Ty walked into the mess-hall. Instantly they were bombarded with questions. "What'd ya find? What took you so long?"

Jason held up a hand. "We found a new type of ore. We call it the void ore. The ore itself is black, along with the material it makes and after it is smelted." Several whispers and gasps flew through the crowd. "How strong is it?" Someone called out. "Stronger then Diamond and Budder." Then the mess-hall fell into chaos, shocked and delighted with the good news.

"It is very rare, but we have enough for a full set already!" Ty tried to make himself heard over the crowd but to no avail.

I smiled, proud of the Sky Army miners. "Isn't it great Mit-?" I turned to my left, where Bajan was suppose to be. "Mitch?" I glanced over at Husky for confirmation. He shrugged.

I sighed, "Where might he have gone off to this time? Guys! Will you help me look for Bajan?" My friends nodded.

As I walked into a corridor I heard Mitch. "Yes, I know. But what if-?" Mitch was cut off by someone else, and I frowned hearing Fluffy's voice. "He won't get it. But Herobrine wants you now Mitch. Be on guard, I'm always hear if you need me."

I raced down the hall, making a sharp turn, arriving just in time to see a spirit form of Jerome disappear. "Was that?" Mitch spun around. "Oh! Hey Sky." I narrowed my eyes. "Was that Jerome?' Mitch looked around, avoiding my gaze. "What? No I don't know what you're talking about." I felt a pang of unease, and reached down feeling the smooth grip of my sword.

"Ah, no need for that. It's a long story." Mitch rubbed the back of his neck. "Here, I'll start from the beginning."

**Ah, I'm already getting a small writer's block. Yes Fluffy will not be gone, and yes Mitch just became an important character and no I'm not spoiling who the person talking to Herbrine but I am going to say that Sky does not get captured until half way or three fourths of the way through the book. Unless y'all want me to. Oh and I had no idea what to name this chapter so I'm just going to name is randomly! Review!**


	4. Deadlox? (Ty)

**Hokay my good friends let us move on with this chapter. The question mark in this chapter is purposeful. I apologize if the first two chapters seemed rushed. I got some tips on writing and I'm definitely going to slow down. Also, whenever you see words in italics that's just Jerome talking to Mitch. (They are having mental conversations.) And on that topic this is very important. **

**:Very Important:**

** Due to story changes, Mitch and Jerome still have their mind link but when they have to Jerome can take over Mitch's body and keep fighting/doing whatever was happening. It is like swapping out. For example, if Mitch is fighting and gets stabbed they can swap out and Jerome can keep fighting while Mitch "Heals". When later in the chapter, Ty finds himself in Jerome's and Mitch's link, just imagine that two people are in a room, seeing the same thing, but only one person in control. If that doesn't make any sense I'll try to clarify it in the next chapter. **

**Deadlox?**

**(Ty)**

**Mitch's POV**

I sat on a sandy dune with my legs crossed. The sun was going down, letting out violet and ginger rays spread across the sky. Gentle winds whipped through my hair, lifting a little of the sand next to me. I let out a long sigh. Ever since I had disappeared from dinner that one night Sky started to treat me like a kid, a kid who could get in trouble and needed a constant eye on.

I stared into the hazy horizon, feeling a fierce need for freedom. _"Why don't you just go?" _Jerome's voice asked me. _"Because, it's my duty to be loyal to the Sky Army. It would be like betraying them to leave them in a time like this." _I replied. _"Is it Sky's duty to be keeping an eye on you all the time? For example Ty is watching you now." _I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Deadlox standing a little ways away, trying to act casual.

I looked forward again, planting my hands firmly into the sand. Jerome's axe hung at my belt, and I started to polish it, keeping the sand off of it. I could sense Fluffy's happiness, proud to see that I was taking care of it.

"Mitch! Sky wants you back in the base again!" I stood up slowly, hooking the enchanted axe at my belt again. _"That's it. I can't take this babysitting anymore. I'm leaving tonight." _I vowed to Fluffy, angrily. _"I wouldn't do that if I were you, but it's your choice." _I could see Jerome shrug. _"But I thought you disagreed with-" _I started to protest but he interrupted _"I disagreed with people watching you all of the time." _I sighed, and walked towards the base followed by Ty.

My footsteps echoed in the shadowy hall that led to my room. Satisfied, Deadlox left me alone. I walked into my room, put on my Budder armor, took the weapons I needed, and turned around leaving my room bare and empty.

By now everyone was asleep, and I took careful notice that the sentry guards were fast asleep to. I fought the urge to wake them and scold them but I knew that this would have to be a secret getaway.

_"Just get some food and a new quiver of arrows and I'll bet you'll be set." _Jerome told me. _"I knew that." _I crept into the kitchen, feeling guilty as I took a large stack of steak. I put it into a small leather pouch and headed into the armory. I reached and quietly took a quiver of arrows off of the rack.

Razor tips made out of Budder, they were the deadliest the Sky Army had ever made. "My pride." I whispered out loud, remembering the day I finished creating them. _"Hurry, you don't have __much time. The sun is almost up and I'm sure when Sky discovers that you're not in your room he'll sound out about fifteen search parties looking for you." _Jerome warned me. I mentally nodded, hurrying out past the guards and out into a nearby forest biome.

The sun was up, killing all the mobs I would have to worry about. I climbed a high-tree and began leaping tree to tree, not missing a single stride. _"Where we going Biggums?" _Fluffy asked me. _"To the land beyond." _I replied, laughing. As I charged off far away form the HQ the base was in chaos, again.

**Sky's POV**

"We still haven't found Mitch." Ty reported. "But we found a trail into the jungle biome, but it disappears abruptly. The scouts think that he might've climbed a tree, Notch knows where he is now." I narrowed my eyes, pacing anxiously in the armory.

"The kitchen has been raided, apparently he took twelve steak and twelve pork-chops along with his arrows. The special arrows." I stopped pacing and spun around to face my second in command. "He took what?" I narrowed my eyes dangerously, not believing that Mitch would have taken the seemingly legendary quiver. "He did, we're still trying to get him back." I reached down, pulling my sword out of it's sheath.

"I'm going to the scouts. I'm going to join them, and we're going to find Mitch and knock some sense into his head." Ty nodded agreeably, "I'm coming with ya."

And so we set out, loaded with armor and a sword, trailing after the scouts. Soon enough we caught up with them, they were making slow progress through the trees. "Let's go ahead. I'm sure we'll be able to move faster without everyone." I decided. "Alright." Yet again Ty cooperated and followed me fluently through the trees.

We were well out of range of anyone, when I think I spotted a red checked jacket. "Mitch!" I called, watching the jacket disappear from sight. "Mitch! Get down here!"

**Mitch's POV**

_"Well, now we're screwed." _A frank voice sounded in my ear. _"Ah, shut up. He'll just think he's imagining it. I bet we're already out of sight." _I replied, but felt none too sure about my assumption.

I instinctively reached for my bow when I felt Jerome tense. _"Fluffy?" _I questioned, nocking an arrow. _"Three o'clock. Heading towards Ty." _

I fired my arrow, trusting my friend completely. A loud curse rang out through the forest, sending birds scattering. My arrow had struck home, in the middle of Herobrine's left side. He was invisible, but he quickly appeared with a silver colored blood spilling out of the wound.

"Herobrine!" Sky spun around and gasped in shock. "Surprise." Herobrine lunged for Ty, launching himself with unnatural speed towards the surprised commander. He was just a finger away when a arrow hit him in the middle of the arm.

Jerome was quietly giving me orders. _"Lock, reload. Nine o'clock, heading towards Ty again. Struck middle of the right arm. Reload. Seven O'clock, just teleported. Shift right, fire. Struck left shoulder. Reload."_

I was thankful for having sharp and quick orders, I barely had time to look up and find my target before I reloaded. _"He got a grip on Ty. Leap down, straight." _I lost my perch on the branch and ungracefully landed right below my branch. I landed on Herobrine, literally forcing him to the ground.

All of us lying in a heap on the forest floor, Herobrine teleported all three of us away. I leapt to my feet, nearly falling into a pit of lava. _"We're in a cave. The teleportation went wrong. Let me have a turn." _I was thankful to release control and allow Jerome to take over.

_ "Ty's knocked out. Herobrine's struggling to his feet." _I reported. A fierce fight took place in the save, it was long, fiery, and intense and Ty missed it all. Herobrine, weakened and injured still put up a good fight but not good enough for our skill. I grinned in defeat, planting a boot on Herobrine's chest, my sword's tip pressed against his neck. He was to weak to teleport, or use any of his powers, especially not as well in the over-world.

_"Left!" _Jerome's warning came to late, when a shadowy figure appeared from the side, bashing a sword into the side of my head. At the last second we swapped though, and I barely avoided feeling the pain of being bashed through the head with a blunt sword.

_"Augh! My head!" _Jerome's yell sounded in the mental link, and I flinched, retaliating and swiping my sword at the figure. "What? How are you-" The person didn't get to say another word before I drove my sword deep into it's arm.

I soon found myself in two on one combat, Herobrine having recovered his strength slightly. "Apprentice, get ready!" Herobrine snapped. _"Jerome!?" _I called out desperately, unsure of what was about to happen. There was no response and all of a sudden Herobrine snatched me by the head, and teleported successfully into the nether with his 'apprentice'.

**Ty's POV**

Somehow, I think on accident, I found myself in a small white room, with two people standing inside of it. The room wasn't white anymore though, and I found myself to be seemingly spectating. "Slide left! Watch the lava, two blocks away." Jerome announced, his eyes set firmly on the fighting figures. I looked into what seemed to be a screen, and saw myself lying against the wall, knocked out.

I tried to gasp, but no sound came out. I watched the fight, and nearly cried out loud when Jerome had the sudden switch, and the blunt sword got him hard.

Jerome collapsed, his hands instinctively clutching the side of his head. "Ty?" Jerome looked up, coughing. I ran over to him and crouched beside him. "You can see me? What is this place? How are you still alive!?" Jerome held up his hand, wincing as he shifted his head. "This is a mental link between me and Mitch." He explained to me the deal, stopping to spit out a little blood occasionally. "Jerome!?" Mitch called out.

"Listen Ty, you can't be here now. I need to be with Mitch, if you know what I mean." I nodded. "He teleported us! Heeeeeelp!" With that I found myself waking up in a large cave, a bloody line running along the side of my body.

Not knowing how I did it, I found my way back to the surface. It was raining, and large fat raindrops pounded against my dirty helmet. My chest-plate was in pieces, it barely stayed on my body by a few bloody straps.

I dragged my sword behind me, desperately tired. It was night time, but I hadn't encountered any mobs. I walked for a long time, or at least what seemed like a long time. I suspected it was more like twenty minutes, but when you are in my situation you would feel that way to.

Shock still clung to me, like a burr. the discovery of the mental link between them was astounding. I knew that I could not tell anyone else, Nether forbid Sky.

I felt a ray of hope when I heard familiar voices. "We have to stop looking for them. It's been six hours. Sky, we have to head back." Jason's voice sounded nearby. It sounded like him telling a little kid that he had to go to bed. "No! We can still-" Jason's voice sounded again, louder and firmer this time. "

"No. Bad enough we lose two people but we cannot afford to have a tired or missing leader. Now come on." Sensing that Sky would agree to his reasoning I quickened my pace. "Wa-it." I said, between gasps, and then fell to the ground in front of them. "Deadlox? Ty!" Sky and Jason instantly crouched down beside me, Sky with his eyes wide.

I saw black spots starting cloud my vision and I allowed the darkness to overcome me, feeling my sword drop out of my grip.

**Jason's POV**

"Ty? Ty?" Sky was panicking, trying to shake Deadlox awake. "He's only knocked out, we can get him to camp." I decided, and leaned down and carried Ty back.

When we arrived after a long grueling wet walk through the forest Dawn screamed. "He's dead!" She screamed, and ran off yelling that to everyone in sight. "Dawn-" Sky started to protest but he was unheard.

I let out a loud yell that made the camp go silent. "He's not dead. Mitch is still unaccounted for though. But Ty is just knocked out." I gave a pointed glance to Dawn, and she nodded, clasping her hands behind her back sheepishly.

I walked to the infirmary and let the medics tend to Ty. I walked to the meeting room, where Sky had called everyone. "Wait, so Mitch is gone?" Bodil40 looked at Sky. "MIA." Sky replied. I stood up. I couldn't stand it when my friends were missing. "Excuse me." I said shortly, and walked out.

I walked past the sentries guarding the camp, and walked a little ways into the jungle. I heard a crunch of a stick behind me, and I spun around, sword drawn. I stood face to face with a shadowy person, completely concealed with a cloak.

"Chill Jason. I just came because Herobrine wanted to tell you something." I narrowed my eyes, and let my sword dip to the ground but I still was tense. "We have Mitch." He began, his voice slow and arrogant. "And he will be dead in the next three days unless we get Sky." With that before I could say anything, he disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

I stood there, my mind in deep thought and that's how Sky found me like the next morning.

We hustled down the Sky Army's new HQ, talking rapidly. "Three days? There's not going to be enough time to get a full out rescue mission of him." I suddenly grabbed Sky by the arm. "Promise me. Promise me that you aren't going to sacrifice yourself." Sky looked at me, "Of course not." Then I released him and we kept walking.

Ty was up, resuming his command. "Ty, organize a rescue mission. Three days to rescue Mitch." With those simple sentences form Sky Deadlox was off, ordering and telling everyone. I was lost in thought, still trying to figure out who that figure was.

**Mitch's POV**

The nether was a dark place, not literally since it had so much lava and fire, but dark mentally. My firm stubbornness hadn't given away, I was still fighting Herobrine and whoever the other person was. Despite my words not to, Jerome kept swapping out, taking any damage possible. I was unharmed while Jerome was obviously, not doing so well.

We had to stop swapping when Jerome took a sword to the stomach. In the mental room where we stood where we were resting I shot my feet, swapping out instantly. I tore Herobrine's sword from my stomach, and threw it into a pit of lava. "What?" Herobrine looked at me, showing a little emotion in his eyes, full of surprise.

I clutched my sword "My turn." I sank my sword all the way to the hilt into Herobrine's chest, the shadowy figure stumbled back in shock. Herobrine disappeared into a burst of white light, leaving a silver pool of blood behind.

**Jerome's POV (Might be a little weird but you better get used to it)**

I gasped, letting my mental link with Mitch release. I instantly found myself in front on Notch. "Return." Notch confirmed my questioning and pained gaze. I nodded, and limped away, reconnecting myself. "Jerome?" Mitch had left control of his body, allowing it fall to the red floor of the nether. I held up my hand. "I'll be fine." I assured him.

I looked away, avoiding his probing gaze, keeping one of my hands covering my shirt. "The nether portal is nearby." I said, and Mitch nodded.

I soon found us teleporting, appearing in the portal in the Sky Army's base. I nearly ran into Jason, who was standing with Sky right in front of it with Ty.

"Heh, hi guys! Am I late?" Mitch said, allowing a little curve of a smile appear on his face. "Mitch-? Call a medic!" Sky called. Mitch seemed confused and I replied "There's still a large blood patch in the middle of you're stomach." I felt Mitch look down. "Oh." He said slowly, finally noticing.

I shook my head, "Sometimes I think you're just hopeless."

**Any questions? State in the reviews.**

**Any comments? State in the reviews.**

**Any suggestions? State in the reviews.**

**Anything else? State in the reviews.**

**BTW I was listening to Revenge by CaptainSparklez when writing this, really should check him and team Crafted out.**


	5. Left Me Here To Die

**I am so sorry for the length of time between this update and the last. And I also apologize for the length of this chapter but I had some problems trying to get this up. School has started as you all know and I'm trying to get back into the flow and keep up. Time to start naming chapters normally.**

**Leave Me Here To Die**

**Mitch's POV**

I sat against a dune, watching the sunset cast violet rays light across the sky as the sun set slowly in the horizon. My sword lay out of its scabbard, and across my lap, its razor-sharp tips glowing as the dimming light illuminated it. I began to polish it, tracing the swords engravings.

I heard someone coming from my right and I stole a quick glance. It was Jason. My friend sat down next to me wordlessly. "The sunset it beautiful tonight, isn't it?" I nodded, then set my sword to the side. "What do you want Jason?" He sighed "Sky wants you and Ethan to scout and try and find a new place to set up hopefully a more full base." I raised my eyebrow.

"Ethan?" I questioned. "Yeah, Ethan." I stood up, placing my sword gently into its scabbard. "Right now?" I asked, hoping that the patrol would happen in the morning. "Right now." Jason confirmed and I sighed and walked back to base.

_-Out in the wilderness with Ethan-_

We walked along, in a comfortable silence. There was not to be conversation, Ethan was mute. Or at least we had never heard him speak a word in his life. His unnatural red eyes seemed to glitter, like he was expecting something.

I slipped through the forest, sliding harmlessly through vines. The sun casted its now scarlet rays into the jungle, lighting the way in front of me. It was quiet, but deadly silent. The forest seemed to hold its breath. I heard Ethan stop moving, and I turned around.

Ethan smiled, a smile that never reached his eyes. The red glowing balls of fire shone with anticipation. Without any warning he drew his sword and charged at me. I dodged to the side, his sword tearing harmlessly across my armored side. With a smooth fluid motion I unsheathed my sword.

A loud clang of metal sounded, and my arm shook fighting the strength of Ethan. "What are you doing!?" I screamed at him, sidestepping his next swing. "It was a deal, Mitch." I parried his blade yet again, "You can talk?"

Ethan struck a tree next to me. "Now I can. Notch wasn't kind enough to give me voice. So I got it from his brother." I narrowed my eyes. "You struck a deal with Herobrine?" My 'friend' charged me with his sword raised. "Yes. He gave me voice, in return I got him you or Sky. It seems that kismet has chosen you!"

I raised my sword in defense, blocking the heavy blow. We faced each other, circling slowly. The sun was gone over the horizon, the battlefield slowly darkening. "You shouldn't fight it, Mitch. The Sky Army is prolonging the inevitable."

We charged at each other, neither of us landing a blow. Then suddenly our swords were locked, and I glared into Ethan's eyes. Then it got bloody. Blades flashed silver, blood splashed red over the cold ground. Then that moment, a tiny hole in his defenses, and in a fight like this, when you see an opportunity like that you take it.

I drove my sword home, sinking it deeply into his stomach. He fell to his knees, his sword clattering uselessly to the ground. But he was grinning. "The jokes on you," He gasped for words, blood streaming from his wound. "My lord is attacking the base. He will get Sky, and the war will end." My eyes widened and I spun around.

Then Jerome screamed in my head, _"Six o'clock!" _I whirled around, on my heels just in time to deflect a flying dagger. "Nice try." I whispered, _"Thanks." _I said mentally and walked away leaving him to die.

_Twenty minutes later_

I kneeled, my eyes closed in silent grief. In front of me, Ant lay on his side, a large spear sticking out of his chest. Fluffy sighed in the background. A glimmer of silver appeared in the corner of my vision and I spun around, easily parrying a sword.

I stood, staring into the blood-shot eyes of Dawn. The base was abandoned, with squids and recruits littered across the ground. Ant was the only one of my friends who I had found dead, or found at all.

"Dawn?" I gasped. "Oh! Mitch, I'm so sorry." She dropped the heavy broadsword in her hands. "Where is everyone!?" I demanded, getting over the surprise. Dawn looked at me, "He took them. Every last one of them who was alive."

I stood still, my eyes shining with disbelief. Dawn bursted into tears again, sitting down on the bloody ground. "Everyone?" I breathed. Dawn nodded "I got away just in time." I glanced at her. "We're going to rescue them. And I know how."

**Ethan's POV (But I thought he was dead!? Well guess what. He's not.)**

I grimaced, limping towards the bright glowing portal. I walked through slowly, and the pigmen stood at attention as they saw me. I held my hand close to my stomach, it was already healing though. I finally reached the throne room, and I fell to one knee in front of my lord.

"Mitch escaped. But he is wounded, I believe he is back at the base." I waited, holding my breath for the response. "I am disappointed. But Mitch is known for his skill in combat. Do not worry, my apprentice. You are forgiven. Now rise." I stood, choosing to create eye contact with Herobrine. "You are already healing I presume?" I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, we have captured the Sky Army, and its general." I nodded again. "Sky's amulet is not of importance anymore." He dropped a book in front of me. I picked it up, reading the ancient text. "we just, need to kill him." I whispered.

I looked up, my red eyes glittering. "Shall I get the equipment from The Chamber?" Herobrine smiled, an evil smile. "Of course." I smiled, and threw the book aside. "Prepare yourself, Sky. You are in for it now."

**Jason's POV (About three hours later)**

I paced in my cell, trying to throw the screams out of my mind. It was obvious that they were torturing Sky, they had dragged him away earlier and now he was screaming so loud that I'm sure Notch heard him.

"What are they doing to him?" Ty whispered, his eyes wide like a little child. I shook my head 'I don't know." Then the door to the cell corridor, as I called it, flew open. Two pigmen dragged a limp figure, throwing him into my cell.

Everybody was doubled up, I had no idea that Herobrine had a prison this big, but everyone was doubled up. Ty was in the cell across from me, trying to peer through the darkness.

I stared at the darkened figure, horrified. They hadn't even bothered to take his bonds off. I carefully undid the rope and the gag, but Sky was unconscious. I breathed out silently "What did they do to you?"

Long bloody gashes ran across my friends back, he might've been whipped. Sky opened his eyes finally. His eyes were wide with shock and nervousness. "Where am I?" He said, in a small voice. "Right here Sky." I replied. "Jason." He whispered to himself, and shut his eyes.

"They don't have Mitch or Dawn. There's still hope." He sighed, and his breathing evened into the slow pace of sleep.

I edged closer to the door of my cell so that Ty could hear me. "They don't have Mitch, or Dawn." Ty nodded, we both knew that Dawn wasn't a fighter. But Mitch, I didn't finish my own thought.

"Now we play the waiting game." Deadlox glanced at me for confirmation. I nodded but then stole a quick look at Sky. "Except that I think that he doesn't have much time left at this rate."

**I apologize for the short chapter and the long length between updates, but my birthday is in a week, exactly. And I'm getting more schoolwork and blah blah blah with all my excuses. But trust me, I know where this story is going. Oh! And tell me, who do you want to hear more about Sky/Jason/Ty or Mitch/Jerome/Dawn, or other. State in the reviews below, I want this story to make you all entertained. **


	6. Cause It's A Horse Of Course

**Sorry for the hold-up my excuse is school. But here it is, I promise that Sky will be in the next chapter. Oh, and warning, that there is one OC one that you might have seen in earlier chapters. And Mitch can speak to horses because of Jerome there is some horses that talk, so yeah. Oh, and remember that Sky and his friends don't know that Ethan is a traitor, well I mean a traitor when the Sky was captured.**

**'Cause It's Horse Of Course**

Mitch and Dawn trudged along through the forest. They had woken up early that morning. "Where are we going?" Dawn questioned for the fifth time. Mitch sighed and looked at her. "In order to save the Sky Army, and Sky, we need to get the ultimate first." Dawn raised her eyebrow. "But last night you said-" Mitch held up a hand to cut her off "That was last night." His tone signaled that no more questions were to be asked about the matter at that moment.

Truth be told, Jerome had taken a long time last night convincing Mitch that they needed the Ultimate first. Apparently Fluffy had a compass that pointed them into the right direction, Notch had given it to him but only Mitch and Jerome could see it. (Mentally.)

_"Stop." _Jerome's voice sounded serious and urgent. Mitch instantly halted, and Dawn froze in mid-step. _"You're being followed." _He listened intently, then heard the subtle crunch of a leaf from behind them. Mitch continued to walk, and Dawn seemingly relaxed not knowing what was going on.

_"He's got a bow with twelve arrows. It's a Sky Army recruits that decided to join Herobrine." _He reported. Mitch paused after Jerome added _"He's within throwing distance." _He swapped with his friend, and Jerome reached down to the sword sheath. Dawn looked at 'Mitch' questioningly.

Then Fluffy spun around and hurled the sword, landing it right in an unsuspecting leg. With a startled cry their stalker fell out of a tree, landing with a loud thud onto the ground.

Then Mitch switched back, and he walked over to the confused and pained traitor. Dawn was watching wide-eyed. "How'd you do that?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper. "Practice." He replied shortly.

Without any pity he yanked his sword from the recruit's leg. "Athens?" He recognized a former scout. Mitch's heart burned with anger. The traitor looked at Mitch with burning blue eyes, not of hatred or anger, but of shock and sadness.

Athen's voice was barely audible. "They said you couldn't throw a sword." His voice was full of contempt when Mitch replied. "Well I just did, didn't I?" The former scout screwed up his eyes, as if debating something.

"They said that they would kill Raven if I didn't do it." Mitch frowned, not knowing who Raven was. _"His girlfriend." _Jerome supplied. He waited, it was obvious that Athen's wanted to keep talking. "There's a group of others like me, they'll be coming for you soon!"

Now he sounded like he was making a threat. Mitch stood up, picking up his bloody sword. "Dawn. We're leaving." She nodded, and they started to walk off. "You're just going to leave me here?!" Athen cried after them. "You're an enemy." Mitch called, not looking over his shoulder at the traitor lying on the ground with a giant wound in his leg.

The sun was finally starting to set, and they had set up camp for the night. Dawn sat, huddled against a tree. Mitch was cleaning his sword carefully, polishing it until it shone in the setting sun's rays.

It was almost like a sixth sense, or maybe he felt Jerome tense, but he spun around, whipped out his bow and shot a figure out of the trees. The soon-to-be attacker hit the ground with a quiet thud, and Dawn leapt to her feet thoroughly startled.

Mitch walked over, seeing the clean neck shot. "He's dead." He told Dawn, pulling his arrow out while turning the person over. "Recognize him?" He asked her. "Yes, he was a miner with Jason." Mitch shook his head.

"I wonder what Herobrine is doing to them to drive them to this." Mitch paused then added "We might have to move camp. His friends can;t be to far behind." Dawn nodded and picked up her small dagger. _"She's going to need a bigger weapon at this rate." _Mitch shrugged off Fluffy's suggestion _  
"We'll reached that bridge when we come to it." _

They soon came to an open field, stretching to be as big as a biome. The moon was high in the sky, but Mitch saw something that set his nerves on end, in a good way. "There's horses." He whispered, trying to control his childish glee.

There was a large herd of horses, sleeping peacefully. Mitch beckoned Dawn "We could cover much more ground if we had horses." Dawn raised an eyebrow "You really want to try?"

Mitch approached one, who seemed to be awake. It was a black horse, with a white blaze on its forehead. It was a stallion, and he opened one eye to survey Mitch. _"Who are you?" _Mitch jumped when he heard a deep voice in his mind. It wasn't Fluffy though.

Mitch opened his mouth to reply "I am Mitch, and this is Dawn." Dawn glanced uncertainly at him. "Who are you talking to?"

_"Ah, I should have guessed. The claimer of the ultimate." _The horse shook its mane once and stood up. Instantly all the other horses in the herd were awake to.

Mitch turned to Dawn "Are you not hearing the voice?" Dawn shook her head. Mitch frowned "I think that the horse is talking to me." She raised one eyebrow but didn't persist.

_"My name is Keito. The leader of the Star Herd." _Jerome whispered _"Ask if he can spare two horses." _Mitch nodded but before he could ask the reply came _"I can. Mitch, even though I have just met you, it is obvious to me that you are the claimer of the ultimate. It would be my honor to help you." _

Mitch nodded "Thank you Keito." He was still confused though. _"Does all the animals know me or something?" _He asked. _"In fact they do." _Jeromeanswered promptly.

Meanwhile Keito beckoned two horses forward. _"These are Orisan and Azione. They will help lead you to your goal." _Mitch waved Dawn over and repeated the information. Mitch approached Azione. Azione was a ginger mare, with what appeared to be yellow streaks.

The horse waited patiently, looking expectantly at Mitch. Feeling slightly nervous, he swung his leg over Azione. Azione didn't change her patient and calm mood, and Mitch began to relax, trying to remember Husky's few horse lessons.

But Jerome had him covered _"Since there isn't a saddle you should try to hold onto her mane. She won't mind. Now firmly but not to hard dig your heels into her side." _Mitch obeyed but then nearly fell off when Azione started to run. She fell into an easy lope, circling the herd.

Dawn watched, still trying to position herself onto Orisan. From her view he looked so at ease, so different from the riders feelings.

Mitch gently nudged Azione to a stop, in front of Keito. "Thank you." Mitch said. Keito seemed to nod. "Come on Dawn. The sun will rise soon, and we can start traveling early. Dawn nodded, and gently nudged Orisan into a trot to follow Mitch.

**Third POV focused around hunters trying to get Mitch and Dawn**

"Blast it! They got horses!" The lead hunter, Ceres, paced agitated. His friend, Athens, had died of blood loss and infection a few minutes ago. He looked up, "Echo go back and report to Ethan that we need horses." Echo nodded, and dashed off.

Ceres sighed, his anger subsiding. "Reggie. Lead the group along the path still, I need to present a plan in front of the lord."

_Back in the nether_

"Why have you failed?" Ceres knelt in front of Herobrine. "I apologize greatly my lord. They received horses and we have not. But I have a plan my Lord." He didn't dare look up. "And what might that plan be?" Herobrine sounded annoyed, almost bored.

"Your orders say distinctly to get rid of them, mainly Mitch. You said that it doesn't matter if Dawn survives." He paused. "They are approaching Shadow Falls. If we are able to get Dawn away from him, separate them, and we get Mitch at the top of the falls I am sure that at least one of my men will be able to kill him." Fro the right of Herobrine Ethan was nodding. "It is a good plan." He mused.

"Very well. You are forgiven but you are given two days for this plan of yours to work. At dawn of the third day your girlfriend will be killed." Ceres did not show any emotion at the last part of his sentence. "I will not fail."

"You may leave now."

Ceres rose and turned and walked out of the throne room. In order to exit the huge fortress he had to walk through the prison hall, the hall that he dreaded. It was where Sky and all of his friends were kept.

Thankfully all of them were asleep. Except Jason. "Ceres." His cold voice stopped him in his tracks. "You are hunting Mitch aren't you?" Ceres turned. "Yes, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Ceres turned away to keep walking.

"Why? Why would you betray us?" Ceres tried to harden his voice "This isn't fun and games. the survival of the fittest." Jason countered "Was this ever fun and games? Do you think it was 'fun' when I saw hundreds of people killed in front of me? Did you ever thing it was 'games' when Jerome was killed? I think you saw it, most of the scouts of Mitch and Jerome were there." Jason's voice had risen to a near shout.

Ceres started to walk away. "I know that you don't want to do this." Jason now shouted at Ceres, but he was long gone.

**Sky's POV**

I was dreaming, it was a bitter memory. We were back at base, before we had been over-run.

I stood in a watch-tower, discussing things with Ant. "There aren't enough scouts. Ever since Jerome died," He didn't finish that thought.

"Maybe I can ask Preston to put together some more." I began to climb down the ladders. "Wait, Sky. Look at this!" I stopped, and nearly flew back up the ladder. ant pointed with his sword. Little black dots were climbing over the horizon.

My eyes widened. "Those are all squids." Ant was rapidly trying to estimate how many. "Ty! Call the red alert, squids!" I shouted down to my second-in-command. Ty was walking along with Jason but he instantly ran off when he heard my shout.

The squids were on us so quickly, at least the archers were. I began to slide down the ladders attached to the watch tower, but before I got down onto solid ground we tower was blown out by a TNT arrow.

Ant was still at the top when it happened. I hit the ground hard, covering my head as debris rained over me. The dust was still thick in the air when I stood up. "Ant?" I called hoarsely. "Over here." Came the bare audible reply. I felt my way through the dust, and soon found my friend. He was lying on the ground, one leg obviously broken.

I helped him up, supporting him. "We're going to have to abandon this base." I called a recruit over, and let Ant go with him. I had one thing in mind, to find Dawn.

I dodged the individual battles. "Dawn!" I cried. Ty was at my side as soon as he heard me call. "I told her to run into the forest to find Mitch and Ethan. The forest is safe enough." I looked at him, placing all my trust in him. "Alright."

"We need to abandon again. We'e about be over-run." I nodded and unsheathed my sword. "Let's go." We began to fight out way out, slashing and dodging. But then I saw something that made me stop in my tracks.

I saw one shadowy figure, armed with a heavy spear hovering over Ant. I broke away from Ty, ignoring his startled yell. "Back off!" The person looked up. "Sky." He said in a cold snake-like voice. He drove his spear down into Ant's stomach then stood to face me. It was a short sword-battle. I disarmed him, his sword clattering uselessly against the floor.

"Ethan?" I gasped. He was grinning though "You might want to look behind you." I spun around, and saw Ty lying on the ground, knocked out, and Herobrine. I remembered no more.

**That was a flashback. Now please read this, it is very important. I won't be updating for a while, I will continue to write but I'm going to write a Twilight Saga fanfiction. I've been fighting the urge to write on in a while, I'm not quite finished with the series but close enough that my inner author's instinct it telling me that I need to at least try. Remember, you will still be getting updates, but with school and everything, it just sort of gets harder.**


End file.
